


On the Road

by Kira_Evangeline



Series: Followers of Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Evangeline/pseuds/Kira_Evangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulla has reunited with her old friend Erik. They were just leaving Rorikstead when they happen upon something strange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a one-shot about a funny experience with an OC and mod malfunction. Mods listed at the end. Enjoy!

"Where exactly did you say we were headed?" Ulla looked back with shocking blue eyes, a smile gracing her full pink lips as she laughed at her ally.

"Wherever the road takes us, my dear friend!" Erik sighed, though the corners of his mouth were tilted ever so slightly upwards.

"Can we at least wait until tomorrow? I know Rorikstead is boring for you, but perhaps waiting out the night is a good idea?" Ulla stopped suddenly, looking out over the landscape. They had just left the tiny town in favor of traveling to Morthal. In fact, they were still able to see Rorikstead just beyond the hill.

Across the sky laid wonderfully fluffy white clouds, leading to a horizon of orange, pink and yellow. The sun had begun setting.

"If I have to listen to that idiot Jouane talk about how lazy or stupid his daughters are for one more minute, I might cut off his head!" Ulla said, her accent heavy as she turned her angry gaze back to her close friend. He had been her friend since childhood, running around with her and playing 'guards and bandits' from sun up to sun down. Ulla had moved to Whiterun for several years with her father before recently leaving home to become an adventurer, something she'd always dreamed of as a child. She'd heard wonderful stories of Dwarven ruins and ancient treasures, scattered all throughout Tamriel.

She just couldn't keep all of that to herself!

"I shouldn't have agreed to this." Erik said jokingly, sighing and shaking his head. With a short laugh, Ulla reached out and pushed hard against his shoulder, sending him stumbling to the right.

"Hey, you were the one complaining about the boring old farm life, Erik the Slayer," she mocked. Erik finally regained his balance, grinning like a fool.

"You'll pay for that!" Ulla giggled in response before letting out a short scream and running away from his grasp. As Ulla looked back to dodge his near-tackle, she smiled widely. It was almost as if they were kids again.

"Agh!" A yell not too far from them caused Ulla to stop dead in her tracks, her blond hair flying into her face and Erik nearly colliding with her body.

"Erik, quiet!" She whispered, placing a hand on his chest, her demeanor instantly serious. They could hear the sounds of swords clashing and battle cries echoing around the hills. She shared a glance with her dear companion before they both approached warily, choosing to remove themselves from the road and climb a hill instead. Reaching the top, Ulla gasped.

Below them, forty or so soldiers were fighting brutally, swords flying and shields bashing. More still laid on the ground, already dead. Half of the soldiers wore the familiar armor of the empire, while the others wore the new armor of the Stormcloaks.

"Erik, we have to help!" A hand wrapped itself around her arm, stopping her from making any advances on the battle.

"Are you kidding, Ulla? We'll be killed! This isn't our fight." Ulla glared at him, her heart pounding in her chest.

"How can you say that? It is our job to protect our people. We are Nords. We have an obligation to fight for our land!"

"We're not soldiers, Ulla. They're armed to the teeth with steel and leather. We only have our simple iron, and fur! How are we to fight? Ulla!" Ulla had pulled her arm out of Erik's grasp, charging down the hill as he called after her. She entered the battle, her first target taking form of an Imperial attacking a wounded Stormcloak. With a mighty cry she thrust her sword forward, pushing it through his unsuspecting form and pulling it out as he fell to his knees with a cry. Several more unsuspecting soldiers fell to her blade, not expecting a traveler to interrupt their battle. She had been happy to see Erik disrupting an Imperials sword from reaching her, engaging in his own heated battles with her.

It felt like only seconds before the field fell quiet again, and Ulla was left standing next to Erik, sword and armor dripping with Imperial blood. Both Nords breathed heavily, sheathing their swords as the remaining Stormcloaks ran in the direction of the road, leaving Ulla and Erik staring after them with confusion.

"Where are they going?"

"More Imperials?" Erik suggested, shrugging. Driven more by curiosity then impulsive duty, Ulla chased after the soldiers, Erik close behind her. But when they caught up, they were more perplexed then before.

Every single soldier had their faces tilted upward toward the sky, their swords and shields held ready. Ulla stopped next to the nearest soldier, looking up as well to find….

Nothing.

She looked back at Erik, who also was skimming the sky with confusion. Upon meeting her gaze, he shrugged. It was dead silent, and Ulla almost felt awkward as she turned toward the soldier.

"Uhm, what are you all waiting for?" Nothing. Not a single word in response. Not even a look to acknowledge she had spoken. After a moment of silence, she tried again, speaking louder.

"Hello? What are you looking for?" Still not a single reaction.

"Ulla, maybe we should leave." Erik suggested, discomfort in his voice. Looking up, Ulla still found nothing in the sky. The soldiers were stone still, battle ready, and silent as death.

"How…bizarre," she muttered, before sighing. "Okay, Erik…Let's go-"As she moved to take her first step, a body suddenly crashed in front of her. She shouted, scrambling backwards and slamming against Erik's chest. Both adventurers looked up to find Imperials raining from the sky, loose swords and shields flying down as well. Erik quickly held up his shield and huddled close to Ulla as she buried her face in his chest, eyes closed as she prayed to the nine that no stray swords would impale them. Nearly a minute passed when the noise of collision ended, replaced by Stormcloak cheers of victory. Ulla pushed away from Erik enough to turn around and stare at the spectacle, her brow curved upward in confusion.

"Thank you, brother and sister!" Erik and Ulla quickly looked to their right, where a woman dressed in Stormcloak armor approached them. "Your help was appreciated. You should join us! We're based in Windhelm." Erik and Ulla exchanged a glance, their faces frozen in shock and confusion. "If you know any other true sons and daughters of Skyrim, send them to Windhelm, too. Ulfric Stormcloak is looking for soldiers to join in the fight against the Imperial menace." The soldier moved on without waiting for a response, leaving Ulla and Erik to stare forward, frozen and silent. It felt like minutes had passed when Ulla finally was able to snap out of her shock.

"O…kay…" She muttered, looking over at the retreating troops.

"Perhaps we helped the wrong side." Erik joked, though he spoke with a completely serious tone.

"Let's…just…move on." Ulla moved to continue their previous path, still unsure as to whether or not they were headed in the right direction. She heard Erik sigh from behind her.

"Sure we can't head back to Rorikstead for the night?"

"Not a chance, my friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it!  
> If you want to see more from me, check out my other one-shots in this series! Also, check out my Skyrim story The Last Snow Elf, WIP, only available on my FFNet account (for the time being.) https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2401680/
> 
> First Mod featured: Alternate Start: Live Another Life. This is a really fun mod that allows you to choose who you are and where you'll start in the game. A few races have specific starting locations. For example, as a Nord, I started in Rorikstead with Erik as my follower. As an Altmer, you can start as an agent in the Embassy. It doesn't add any special quests or anything like that, but it certainly does change your view of the game when you start as an entirely different person. I've used this mod since my last playthrough and haven't played as the Dragonborn since.
> 
> Second Mod featured: Immersive Patrols. This adds scripted patrols throughout Skyrim from different factions, such as Dawnguard and Vampires and, yes, soldiers. This mod adds some life to regular travel in Skyrim!
> 
> P.S. Let me know if there are any mistakes! Much appreciated!


End file.
